tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Stinky Cheese
Thomas and the Stinky Cheese is the nineteenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas is shunting at The Coaling Plant with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, and each call each other '"stinky". The Fat Controller gives Thomas the job of going to The Dairy for a delivery. Not knowing what it is, Thomas is just happy to be away from the diesels. However, when he arrives, he is disgusted to find that his truck is loaded with stinky cheese. The dairy foreman informs Thomas that he must take it to Brendam Docks before the ship leaves. Thomas reluctantly agrees. On the way, Thomas sees Diesel at a junction, and gets worried he'll tell everyone how stinky he is. Not wanting to pass him, he goes the other direction, despite a signalman's warning. He thinks nobody will smell him, until he sees 'Arry in a siding. Dismayed, Thomas decides to turn left at a junction. In an attempt to avoid Bert, he turns right at another one. Thomas goes backwards and forwards across the island, consistently avoiding the three diesels. Eventually, he ends up at The Dairy again. 'Arry rumbles towards him, so Thomas reverses as quickly as he can, never realising that Bert was behind him. Thomas' truck bashes into Bert, spilling stinky cheese over Thomas, 'Arry and Bert, making them stinky. The two diesels rush to The Washdown, but Thomas can't, as his delivery has been ruined. Luckily, the dairy foreman mentions another load of cheese that is ready at The Dairy. On the way to the docks, James notices Thomas' smell and expresses his disgust. Thomas is embarrassed, but knows he has to make the delivery on time. When he finally arrives at Brendam, Diesel, who is being unloaded, fully believes Thomas is the stinkiest steam engine on Sodor. The Fat Controller and the workmen, however, are proud of Thomas for delivering such stinky cheese. When 'Arry and Bert arrive, The Fat Controller assigns them and Diesel the task of shunting the cheese, much to Thomas' delight. Characters * Thomas * James * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dairy Manager * Cranky (cameo) Locations * The Coaling Plant * Sodor Dairy * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory (mentioned) Trivia * Scenes from this episode were made for CGI testing. * Thomas, Diesel and either 'Arry or Bert gain new face masks, which only appear in this episode. * Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert can be heard laughing at Thomas at the Coaling Plant in the US version. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the eleventh season. * This episode was never released on Norwegian DVD or shown on television. It was only released on a website in 2015. * One of The Great Railway Show Diesels used Diesel's CGI test face with minor modifications from this episode in The Great Race. Goofs * When Thomas crashes into Bert, his flatbed disappears. * When Thomas puffs away to be coupled, the chuffing sound is heard before he starts. * When Thomas arrives at the docks, Diesel's face is partially crooked. * Just before James passes Thomas, there is a shot of Thomas puffing along the track. After James has passed, the same footage of Thomas puffing is used again. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and the Stinky Cheese 3-pack * TrackMaster - Thomas and the Stinky Cheese Gallery File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesetitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseDigitalDownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese1.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese2.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese3.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese4.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese5.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese6.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese7.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese8.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese9.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese10.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese11.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese12.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese13.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese14.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese15.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese16.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese17.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese18.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese19.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese20.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese21.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese22.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese23.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese24.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese25.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese26.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese27.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese28.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese29.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese30.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese31.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese32.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese33.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese34.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese35.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese36.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese37.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese38.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese39.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese40.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese41.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese42.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese43.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese44.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese45.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese46.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese47.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese48.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese49.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese50.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese51.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese52.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese53.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese54.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese55.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese56.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese57.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese58.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese59.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese60.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese61.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese62.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese63.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese64.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese65.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese66.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese67.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese68.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese69.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese70.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese72.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese73.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese74.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese75.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese76.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese77.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese78.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese79.jpg File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese80.jpg File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese81.png CGI File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI11.png|Thomas in CGI File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI6.jpg File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI5.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI13.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI7.jpg|Thomas at the Sodor Dairy File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI12.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI4.png|Thomas and Bert in CGI File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI6.png|Diesel, Cranky Thomas at Brendam Docks File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI7.png|Diesel in CGI File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI8.png|Workmen in CGI File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI3.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI9.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI10.png|Sir Topham Hatt in CGI File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheeseCGI1.jpg| Storyboards File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel1.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel2.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel3.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel4.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel5.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel6.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel7.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenThomasandtheStinkyCheesePack.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|TrackMaster Episode File:Thomas and the Stinky Cheese-British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Stinky Cheese - American Narration|US Narration File:Thomas and the Stinky Cheese- CGI Test Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes